Mayor
The Mayor is an old Raposa who is the seventh mayor of Raposa Village. He is also known to be the father of Mari and wishes to train her to be the best Mayor in Raposa Village after him Appearence The Mayor has orange fur, which goes from head to toe on his body. He wears a cowboy hat above his head which he tends to wear everywhere. His face has a white mustache going across it. On his body he wears a blue suit with a white shirt underneath. He wears brown trousers like many Raposa, on his legs. Biography Before the events of Drawn to Life, the Mayor is known to have eventually reached the time where it is his job to become the leader of the village. He babysat Indee when Indee's dad went on adventures. When Mari was born, the Mayor took good care of her as his daughter. Soon she made best friends with Jowee who didn't have any parents, although the Mayor was the closest fathering figure he had. The Mayor was very protective over the book of life and defended it. However he was fooled by Wilfre who went into Creation Hall tearing the pages up. The Mayor watched the village fall until only him, Mari and Jowee were left in Raposa Village Drawn to Life The Mayor is first seen trying to convince Isaac and Mya (Isaac's wife) to stay in the village. They however leave due to depression of their daughter Cindi which had been kidnapped by Wilfre. He didn't believe Mari when she told him that The Creator had spoken to her, so he abandoned the village and left to go to The Snow Fields to find Isaac and his wife. When the Hero rescues him he regrets not believing in Mari and returns to the village taking it upon himself to rescue it from the darkness. Throughout the game, the Mayor works with the Hero to save the village and defeat Wilfre. When the Hero defeats Frostwind, the Mayor announces that Mari will be the next mayor, and that she must begin her training to do so. A festival will be held to celebrate. Her reluctance to sort out the village annoyed the Mayor intensely. When she was assigned to help him book a village meeting, she forgot causing her to yell at her dad saying she shouldn't be the Mayor. After their argument, the Mayor felt guilty and decided to talk to her after Wilfre was defeated. While taking a walk in near the forest gate, he becamed ambushed by Wilfre who then killed him to steal the Book of Life and tear the creations to shreds. At the end of the game the Mayor is shown to be a spirit alongside the Hero, watching over the village together. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter The Mayor becomes a ghost and watches the Raposa on their adventure throughout the game. He often watched Jowee and Mari to protect them. In Wilfre's Wasteland when Jowee gets kidnapped and Mari gives up on the village The Mayor returns to guide the Hero to rescue them. Relationships Creator The Mayor is close to the Creator and serves him. They work together to restore the Book of Life and save the village. The Creator also helped him run the village throughout the game. Mari The Mayor has had a great relationship with Mari since the beginning. He always cared for her and kept her out of trouble. When Mari kept faith and asked the Creator to save the village he was very greatful and began to think Mari was a great raposa. Despite their arguments throughout the game they always care for each other no matter what the cost. Jowee The Mayor has always liked Jowee and will protect and care for him in any situation. However he believes he is reckless and makes many mistakes which is true. He sees Jowee as immature and that he should be more sensible. However when Jowee takes care of Mari and proves himself a great leader the Mayor grows full confidence in him believing that he will lead the Raposa to victory against Wilfre. The Hero The Mayor likes the Hero and works with him to save The village. The Hero will help the mayor in whatever problem he gets into. The Mayor also took a shine to the Hero believing he does good work saving the young rapos and the the old rapos. Wilfre The Mayor strongly despises Wilfre for attacking the village. He is angry at Wilfre for hurting the villagers and has no faith for him. Trivia * Along with Mari and Wilfre, there can be found a grave for the Mayor in Lock's Quest, another of 5th Cell's games. Category:Characters Category:Raposa Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mayor